


She had said ''I love you'', that night.

by lisachristin



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Break Up, F/F, First time writing, One Shot, POV First Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachristin/pseuds/lisachristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd be lying if I told you I had believed her when she said those words to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She had said ''I love you'', that night.

She had said ''I love you'', that night. 

 

I'd be lying if I told you I had believed her when she said those words to me. I didn't tell her that, I probably should have but I didn't. By the time we got to that night, we both had the fleeting suspicion that what we had wasn't going to last in the long run. It was going to end soon. Little did I know soon for her meant the next morning.

I guess we both expected it to end the way it did, maybe she knew something I didn't. Maybe she felt like there was no going on in playing pretend anymore. To give up this charade of acting like things were going great and not completely side-ways. That it was easiest to just tell me that she loved me (and maybe even mean it) and leave shortly thereafter. I just wished she hadn't done it the way she did.

I didn't even notice that s+he was gone, when I woke up. I don't know why, I didn't. I probably just expected her to be there. I wanted her to be in the bathroom taking a shower, in the kitchen making breakfast or maybe just maybe she had gone out for a quick morning run. And when I didn't see her in our apartment, what else was there for me to think? It was completely like her to just leave in the morning without saying a word to me or waking me up. 

What would I have even done if I found out on time? Or if I woke up while she was packing her things? The answer? Nothing... I would've done nothing if I knew what she was doing or planing. Maybe another question is what should I have done? What would have been the right thing for me to do? Was there a right thing for me to do?

I knew something was up with her, I just thought it had to do with her work. I mean, she had been complaining rather frequently about her a*hole of a boss and how she would just love, absolutely love to give him a piece of her mind. I did get the pleasure of meeting him once...let's just say I was not looking for a repeat performance. I'd die happy if I never had to see the sleaze ball again.

Maybe the whole entire reason I didn't see anything was because I didn't want to see anything. I didn't want to see anything wrong with us, even though I did. I never even said anything to her about it. I wanted to keep on pretending, like nothing was wrong. I wanted to be apart of the play and act out the part of the happy couple with her. 

When I finally did realize what had happened, I wasn't even fazed by it. It took me a long while to notice. In fact it took me the entire morning. But when I did, I noticed that her clothes were gone, her CD’s were gone, her books were gone...Everything that she owned in our apartment was gone. I guess I'd have to call it my apartment now.

The place felt empty without her, like the entire life of the place had been sucked out, leaving it with a bland and boring feel. 

I felt empty, like the entirety of my being had been sucked out because of her leaving. I could feel all the once light parts of my heart becoming more and more dark and gloomy. In the end, I couldn't even recognize myself anymore.

I guess what they say is right...you do only realize what someone means to you when they're gone. 

For the longest time I was the only one that could even utter the words ''I love you'', she could never find it in herself to say it back. And that night when she finally said those words back to me, I just didn't know what to say. I mean, it wouldn't have been a lie to say ''I love you''. I've been saying those words to her for months now and the moment she finally feels the same or feels able to repeat them back to me, I can't say them back? 

I shouldn't have chickened out in that moment.

I should have said ''I love you'', that night.

But I didn't.


End file.
